The first year of Catherine at Hogwarts TAKE TWO
by chanel-girl-0505
Summary: This is my second try at writing Catherine's story, so if you think some modifications should be made, please tell me. Thank you, and enjoy your reading.
1. Intro

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter nor anything that I might refer to without noticing, but I do own my OCs.

A/N : Why « take two » ? Simply because my first try at writing the adventure of Catherine McAllister didn't succeed very well, so I'm trying again, this time with a 3rd person narration and no script format, but it will still be a day by day kind of story. Hope you will enjoy and if you have any suggestions or ideas to improve my OCs, just tell me and I'll be pleased to consider your ideas. I would also like to thank xxvisionaryxx for helping me with that story.

* * *

Intro

Catherine McAllister was the typical Upper East Sider of New York. She aspired to be a socialite when she was sixteen (in other words, the good age to wear designer clothes), after all, with her blonde hair and her ocean blue eyes, she was sure to enter that world easily, and she was a bit of a snob, like most aspiring socialites, but she would rather die than admit that she thought herself better than the normal, less rich people. Because she was still thirteen, she thought she was too young for wearing those famous names in fashion. The only thing that made her different from the rest of all those girls was a 14 1/2 inches stick made of pink ivory, ebony and essence of pixie's eyelash. Yes, she was a witch and this was the wand she had bought at Allivan's, the most reputable wandmaker in America. Unfortunately, she was about to have this precious piece of wood broken. She had just been kicked out of Salem's Witch Institute along with her nemesis, William Turner.

The reason for this unfortunate event was that they had destroyed the favorite painting of their rude Headmaster while trying to hex each other. Of course, Salem knew that accepting a McAllister into its walls for the first time was risky. Why? Because there was something between the two family that had lasted for ages. Bad blood had existed between the two families, ever since Catherine McAllister the first had founded the family.

Anyway, Salem had thought that a girl would be less tempted to continue the "tradition" between the two families. The beginning of her first year started well. Catherine and Turner weren't friends, but acted like civilized people towards each other until the end of their first semester. Their relationship turned bad when Will decided to play a prank on her, but it turned sour and Catherine was teased about it for a good month, which made her swear to herself that he would pay, even if she had to admit that he problem was really that he was much too good of a prankster. Catherine could hold her own in the pranking arena, which was demonstrated when she pranked Turner, and he ended up with bright pink hair for a week. But it was still only pranks that they were playing on each other, no hexing yet.

It was after a good prank of Catherine's in their second year that William decided to reveal the dark secret he had discovered about her. This was what had made them sworn enemies. She was teased about her secret so much that she swore to bring Will down. They started to hex each other until the accident happened.

Of course, it was already August and the Department of Magic hadn't called her yet to destroy her wand. She wondered what they were waiting for. It was, after all, hard enough to see her wand. It made her remember wonderful magical world she would have to leave. Yes, she thought, she would have more time to concentrate on her future social life, but she would miss the beauty of magic and the stick that made her so much different from all those other girls in New York City. She felt as though her individuality would be snapped along with her wand.

It was at that moment that a giant bird fluttered into the living room, where Catherine's mother, Natalia, was sitting. It dropped an envelope made of parchment and written in emerald green ink. Natalia took the envelope and called her daughter when she saw to whom it was written to.

"Yes mom?" asked Catherine, as she arrived inside the living room.

"You received a letter," her mom said and returned her attention to the book she that was reading.

"Who could possibly send me a letter by owl mail?" she muttered as she took the envelope. She knew that all her friends had access to a computer and were always sending emails rather than owl mail. As she turned over the envelope to open it she noticed the crest that was formed in the wax. It was an "H" with a lion, a raven, a badger and a snake. She knew that crest from somewhere, but she didn't know exactly where. She opened the envelope and read that she had been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She realized that she probably had seen the crest in her dad's old stuff, because he had been to Hogwarts.

When her dad came back from work, she showed him the letter and asked him why they were taking a girl who had been kicked out of her previous school for "bad behaviour" and "destruction of school property".

"Dumbledore has always been off his rocker and the fact that you were the best of your year might have helped you…" said her father.

The next day he had bought tickets to London to buy her school stuff. With her bad sense off direction, he wouldn't let his own daughter wander alone in Britain's capital.

Catherine wasn't quite pleased with that. She hated it when her father was threating her like a kid. Yes, she had a bad sense of direction, she couldn't deny it, but she just hated it when her father was overprotective. She was sure she would do just fine with a GPS! Her father, to bring a smile back on her face, put an extension charm on her luggages so she could bring all of her stuff with her, added another charm on one luggage so she could keep foods and drinks in it (she filled that one with sweets, cookies and fudge).

Of course, when she arrived in London, her hair became all frizzy, has it always did when there was a lot of humidity in the hair. The reaction of Catherine was: "Argh! I can't believe I'll be stuck with that hair at my new school! I hope I didn't forgot to bring my hair products…"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, and if there is something you didn't like or did like, please tell me, and I promise I will answer you (and consider your ideas for this story if you give me any). Reviewing would be deeply appreciated. If I don't have reviews, how am I suppose to know what people think about my story (I accept anonymous review, which means you don't have to log in or subscribe to write a review for this story) 


	2. Arriving at Hogwarts

A/N: So, welcome to the second chapter of this story. I would like to thanks again xxvisionaryxx who is helping me with my tenses!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, or I would be richer than the Queen!

* * *

01/09/05 (A/N I know the third year of HP was in 1993 but I decided to make it in 2005 because I was too young in 1993 to remember how it was (except the fact that people were wearing HUGE glasses) and that in my draft (yes, I made a draft) all the action was happening in 2005 so sorry to all those Potter maniacs) 

It was finally the day to go to Hogwarts. Her father had explained to her how to get to the train, which scared her a bit; because she was afraid she would hurt herself, which she hated. Her mother made sure she hadn't forgot anything, except for her hair products that she had left at home, which annoyed Catherine, because, as she kept repeating to her mother, she wasn't a child anymore.

"But you will always be my little girl and you still keep forgetting some stuff…" Natalia said with a smirk.

"Don't remind me of those hair products, mom. I keep thinking that the first thing the Hogwarts students are going to see is my hair. It's worse than ever." Said Catherine, while looking in the mirror, trying to work on her hair and reduce the frizz. She kept mumbling: "I'm doomed! I hate my hair! UGH!!!"

"Catherine, darling, I already promised you I would send you your products by owl mail. What more do you want?" said Natalia, a bit exasperated by the reaction of her daughter.

"Products!!!" replied Catherine.

"It would be a waste of money" said Natalia seriously.

"We're bloody rich, mom!" replied Catherine, still looking herself in the mirror.

"Just because we are wealthy it doesn't mean that we can spend money as if it was growing on trees and money doesn't bring happiness." Natalia scolded Catherine, looking at her severely.

"It would bring me happiness for sure if I could…" started Catherine.

"Catherine, your father and I said no, and our decision will not change," said Natalia with a severe look on her face.

After this little incident, they were on their way to King's Cross. Catherine had managed something with her hair by using her mom's hairdryer and her round ceramic brush. It was still not straight, but she decided she would deal with it later.

When they arrived at platform 9 3/4, after running through the barrier between platform 9 and 10, Catherine had to hurry to get on the train, because it was already 10:58 am. As the train started to leave the station, she waved goodbye to her parents from the door as her mother made her swear she would write to them.

When she couldn't see her parents anymore, she started to look for a compartment. Most of them were full, until she found one with only four people in it. Three of them looked to be about her age and an older one who seemed to be a teacher. She entered the compartment and asked: "May I sit here?" to a boy with round glasses and messy black hair. "At least I'm not the only one having trouble with their hair today" she thought.

"Sure" said the boy.

"Thank you. I'm Catherine McAllister by the way." She said extending a hand to shake hands with the boy with messy hair.

"Pleased to meet you", he said, while shaking her hand, "I'm Harry Potter"

She seemed to think for a while and finally realize where she had heard the name before. "You are the dude who killed that dark lord dude!" she said.

"Yes…" he said, looking a bit exasperated, while the girl next to whom she was sitting just looked at her with consternation. "What? Do I have dirt on my nose?" asked Catherine. The boy next to Potter let out a small laugh while the girl next to her simply said: "No. I was just wondering how many times you can put the word "dude" in the same sentence"

"Depends on the situation" answered Catherine seriously. As she was saying that, a boy well known by the golden trio, but unknown by Catherine, opened the door of their compartment.

"Ah, so the rumour is true then. There is a new student from America coming to Hogwarts" said the blond guy with a smirk that didn't seem to be so friendly.

"And you are…" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The boy said, still smirking.

"Does he think he's James Bond or what?" wondered Catherine to herself.

"I'm in Slytherin, the greatest house at Hogwarts," said Malfoy.

"Hum… Good for you? As for me, I'll probably be sorted in Gryffindor," Catherine said, with a look on her face that was saying "Why are you talking to me? Can't you see I'm only talking back because I'm being polite?"

"Filthy mudblood" said Malfoy, frowning.

"Halfblood, actually" replied Catherine while looking through her backpack for her magazine.

"Still filthy." He said before leaving the compartment. When he was finally gone, she turned to the girl next to her with bushy hair and asked her: "Who are you, by the way?"

"I'm Hermione Granger" said the girl.

"So she is that clever girl… The competition is on!" thought Catherine

"And I'm Ron Weasley!" said the boy next to Potter, looking a bit too happy to present himself to the new girl.

Completely ignoring Ron, she said to Hermione: "Ah… So you are the official know-it-all of Hogwarts. I was the best of my year at Salem, so don't you think for one second that I will let you keep that title at Hogwarts." Hermione stared at her blankly, wondering what she had done to that girl for her to turn against her.

As Catherine was about to start reading her magazine and listen to her iPod (she knew she wouldn't be able to use it at Hogwarts), she heard a familiar voice coming from the corridor. "… and I was expelled for destroying a painting", the voice said. As the boy passed in front of her compartment, she recognised him.

"William Turner!" she said after she had opened the door of her compartment.

"Someone called for… Catherine McAllister?! What are you…?" said Turner, looking quite surprised to see the girl with whom he couldn't stand to be on the same train.

"Same as you I s'ppose. I was accepted at Hogwarts." She said, with her eyebrows raised.

"Same thing here." He said with the same surprised face.

"Well, I suppose we will have to act like civilized people if we don't want to get kicked out of another school, don't we?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're probably right, baby!" he said, grinning. This last word made her angry.

"Call me baby one more time…" she said with her teeth clenched.

"Didn't know you were a fan of Spears!" he said, trying hard not to laugh. The boys around him seemed to find that funny also. They were probably muggle-borns or half-blood if they knew who Spears was.

"What is so funny?" she asked, slightly confused until she finally realised what she had just said before. "You are all so immature!" she yelled and went back to her compartment. She took her magazine and her iPod and just ignored what was going around her until something weird happened. The train stopped and all the lights went off. Catherine obviously stopped reading and turned off her iPod, knowing that something was going on. She looked around and asked: "Are we there already?"

"No… What is going on?" asked Ron, sounding scared.

"I have no idea" answered Harry. Ron stepped on the foot of Hermione by mistake and she made sure he knew.

"I can't see a thing!" said Catherine

"Who cares?" said Hermione harshly.

"Me!" answered Catherine, sounding like this was evident.

"Augh…" was the only reaction of Hermione before she said: "I'm going to go see the machinist…" At that moment, someone opened the door of the compartment and stumbled into it.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Catherine, a bit scared.

"Neville… Sorry" he said as he fell on Harry's knees.

"Hey Neville," said Harry as he helped Neville to get back on his two feet.

"Harry? Is that you? Do you know what is going on?" asked Neville, sounding quite stressed out.

"No. Sit down…" Harry gave as an answer. Hermione stood up once more to go see the machinist and as she opened the door, she bumped into someone.

"Who's there?" said a female voice.

"Ginny?" said Hermione.

"Hermione?" said Ginny.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"I was trying to find Ron." She answered.

"He's in here. Go in and take a seat," said Hermione. Ginny did so as Hermione followed her, deciding that it was not wise to wander on the train when you couldn't see a thing. First, Ginny sat on Harry, then Neville, until Catherine said: "Come here, I made a small place."

"Thanks" whispered Ginny as she took the place.

"Silence" said a voice no one had ever heard before.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" yelled Catherine, who was beginning to get scared.

"Ssshhh…" said Hermione. Catherine crossed her arm and stomped her right foot as Hermione glared at the place she thought Catherine was. "How could that immature girl have been the brightest witch of her year at Salem?" Hermione wondered.

The teacher that was sitting with them made a small flame appear in his hand. "Stay where you are." He said as he stood up slowly. At that very moment, the most horrible thing that all of them, except the man, had ever seen appeared at the door. It came in and looked around. Everyone felt like all the joy in the world was gone. The thing seemed quite interested in Harry and it looked like he was sucking his happiness until the man raised his wand and performed a charm that produced a silvery light out of the wand and made the thing back up. Harry had fainted. The thing had gone out of the compartment. "Harry are you all right?" asked Hermione, worried.

"Wh… What?" said Harry in a semi-conscious state.

"Dude, you just fainted," said Catherine.

"Can you stop saying the word "dude"? It's really annoying," said Hermione as she glared at Catherine.

"Hum… nope!" answered Catherine, grinning evilly

"How are you feeling mate?" asked Ron.

"I'm fine… What happened? What was that… that creature? Who was shouting?' Harry asked.

"For a guy who just fainted because of an ugly thingy, you sure seem to have loads of questions," Catherine stated.

"Ugly thingy?!" thought Hermione, "Really, if she was the best of her year, I don't want to meet the rest of her year. She sounded like a five year old just then." As Ron was making sure Harry was okay mentally (no one had shouted on the train), the man was breaking pieces of chocolate, which brought Catherine's attention to said man. "Who are you?" she asked the man.

"Remus Lupin" said the man as he was giving the chocolate to the people in the compartment. "Eat that, it will make you feel better after this meeting with a dementor. As for me, I'm going to go see the conductor." He added as he exited the compartment. Catherine turned her attention to the girl with ginger hair that was called Ginny. "Hi" started Catherine, "So you are Ginny…?"

"Weasley. I'm Ginny Weasley," answered the girl.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Catherine McAllister. Are you related to that boy?" she asked, as she gave a nod to where Ron was seated.

"Yes. He's my brother," Ginny answered. "Aren't you the girl from America?"

"That would be me…" Catherine answered with a bit of sadness in her voice, as if she suddenly realized she was never going back to Salem, the place she knew so well.

"You're all right?" asked Ginny, a bit worried about the expression on the new girls face.

"Yeah, yeah… Mind if we talk about something else?" answered Catherine.

That's how they started to talk, while the other four (the golden trio and Neville), were talking. They discovered that they had things in common and when they finally arrived at Hogsmeade station, Ginny promised her that she would save her a place at the Gryffindor table, if she was placed there, because Catherine had to go with the first years just like William Turner. She felt so embarrassed, that she was sure she was blushing. After all, they both looked quite tall between all those first years. Even Turner didn't seem so happy to be with the first years.

When they finally arrived, they got the speech from McGonagall, but they didn't enter the Great Hall with the first years and were told to wait outside. Both were hoping that their sorting would be done in an office and not in the Great Hall in front of the whole school. It was the first time for a Turner to set a foot at Hogwarts, so of course, William had no idea of what house he would be put in. He only hoped he wouldn't be in Slytherin.

McGonagall finally came to tell them to enter the Great Hall. As they entered, every head in the Hall swiveled towards them as they were looking at the new students. The first one to be sorted was Catherine, due to the alphabetical order. She waited to have the hat on her head and then the hat started to talk to her about the fact that a McAllister would never be put in the house of Salazar Slytherin, which she didn't quite understand, but as long as she wouldn't be stuck with Malfoy, she didn't care. The hat finally decided to put her in Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff.

Finally, it was William's turn. He had put the hat on and the hat placed him, after five second, in Hufflepuff. This made Catherine, who was now sitting with Ginny, say thank you to God for not putting her in the same house as Turner.

The feast was delicious, except for the pumpkin juice, which just tasted weird. After, it was time to go to sleep because they would start their classes tomorrow. Catherine said goodnight to Ginny when the latest had reach the door to her dormitory and Catherine, when she reached her own dorm, discovered who her roommates were: Pavarti Patil, Lavender Brown and none other than Hermione Granger.

When she entered, the reaction of Hermione was: "Not you!"

Catherine didn't pay any attention to her and unpacked her stuff. She realized why everyone was using trunks instead of normal suitcases: it was where they were keeping their clothes because there were no dressers. Good thing she had brought a trunk in case she would need one and thank goodness her father had put an extension charm on it too. She transferred all of her stuff into the trunk before going to bed, which was way after the others had fallen asleep.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and even if you didn't, reviews would be deeply appreciated. It would actually make my day... I have 80 clicks on this story and all I got was 2 reviews... 


End file.
